


A drunk detective and his drunken deductions

by Ihadtogointohiding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadtogointohiding/pseuds/Ihadtogointohiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they finish a case, Sherlock decides to celebrate. drinks are had, feelings are realised, sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drunk detective and his drunken deductions

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wanted to write to finally get the boys together. Enjoy!

“Let’s celebrate” Sherlock said in that way of his that meant even though he was saying something positive it wasn't up for debate. It had been a difficult case and as they walked in to 221b, Sherlock felt light. Others would have thought he was happy to have caught a criminal but John knew he was marveling in his own genius. 

“Okay then, what do you propose?”

“Champagne” Sherlock answered in a determined way.

“We don’t have champagne “said John as if speaking to a petulant child

“What do we have?”

“That bottle of scotch Mycroft bought you for Christmas last year.”

“Well it will have to do, I suppose.”

He was humming a tune John vaguely recognised as he poured them each a glass and as he handed John his glass he smiled and toasted them before drinking. John sipped his drink and looked quizzically at Sherlock, wondering why this case particularly had made him so happy but considering how rarely Sherlock was happy, he decided to leave it and just revel in the good mood for a while.

They sat and drank and spoke for hours and well in to the night, at one point Mrs Hudson came in but Sherlock dismissed her and wished her a good weekend at her sisters before she could say anything.

As they worked their way through the bottle of scotch even the usually secretive and uptight Sherlock became looser lipped. He began to tell John more about his childhood and the more he spoke and watched the affection with which John reacted, he finally came to realise that John loved him and always had. He had always had his suspicions but now they were being confirmed.

He suddenly broke off from what he had been saying and told John they should probably retire for the night.

“Oh, right, well okay then. Goodnight Sherlock.”

John was confused, he thought they had finally been beginning to connect but Sherlock’s abrupt dismissal of him caused him to think he had just imagined it.   
The truth was, they had been connecting but as soon as Sherlock realised, the emotions that came over him were so new, so overwhelming and so frightening that he didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he needed to be away from John for a while. 

He sat up for hours more thinking about what to do. He didn’t want to lose John and he certainly didn’t want to hurt him. What if he had been seeing things that weren’t there and John didn’t return the sentiment he realised he felt? Eventually, after hours of deliberating, stressing and thinking; the scotch decided for him.

He snuck in to John’s room, sat on the edge of the bed for a while and just watched him sleep. However, after a while his pent up desires reached an uncontrollable level and as softly and quietly as possible, Sherlock swung a leg over John and sat on the doctors solid midriff. John’s eyes fluttered open and for a moment he thought the alcohol had made his regular wet dream more realistic. However, as he became more conscious and felt Sherlock’s weight gently pressing in to him he realised his dream was coming true.

Before he could say anything though, Sherlock’s lips closed over his and his breath was taken away. He just stayed as he was, accepting Sherlock’s dominance and they simply lied there for a while until their kissing became more passionate and hands started to wander. Each could feel the other hardening against him and it just fuelled them even more. Eventually, Sherlock sat up and started to unbutton his shirt whilst revelling in the feeling of John’s cock pressing into him. 

John could do little but sit, watch and salivate. He loved the feel of Sherlock on him and was not patient enough to sit through the striptease Sherlock was giving him; he had waited too long for this. All of a sudden he grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and rolled him over until he was on top and now he was in control. He tore Sherlock’s shirt off and dove down to kiss him while he tried to get his trousers down. With them undone, John walked to the end of the bed while Sherlock lay there panting and pulled the detectives trousers off. Sherlock was now lying there in nothing but his hugely tented boxer shorts and John did not move his eyes from them as he undressed himself. 

Sherlock knelt up and shuffled to the end of the bed to meet John with a passionate, tongue twisting, heavy breathing kiss. Whilst this kiss was happening, John was fervently trying to get Sherlock free of his boxer shorts and Sherlock was grasping John in his hand, for the first time; feeling a man.

As Sherlock’s pants came off, they broke apart and looked in to each other’s eyes and that was when the power shifted back to Sherlock. He spoke the first words since everything had started. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed.”

John did as he was told and waited while Sherlock walked round to in front of him and it took nothing but a look from Sherlock for John to know what to do. He took Sherlock in to his mouth and was overcome with passion. He sucked and moaned and wondered if it was possible for him to come without touching himself. He came closest when he heard Sherlock moan and realised the power he had over this man he so wantonly desired at that moment. Sherlock pulled him up and kissed him whilst he jerked John off. He wanted to save both of their climaxes though so took it gently.

John climbed on to the bed on all fours and Sherlock gently began to kiss down his spine until he reached his ultimate destination. He kissed Johns hole until he was incoherent with want and was begging Sherlock for more. Sherlock reached for the lube he knew John kept in his bedside cabinet and John was going to say something but decided against it in favour of the course of action Sherlock seemed about to take. Sherlock squeezed a liberal amount on to his fingers and gently pressed a finger against John’s slightly loosened asshole. He pressed further in as John moaned with lust at the slight burn and pressure. Sherlock easily found John’s prostate and rubbed against it lightly, causing the good doctor to moan and arch his back. Sherlock pulled back and continued to work his fingers into John with occasional touches to his prostate until John was begging.

“Please Sherlock, I'm ready. Please fuck me already.”

Sherlock intended to do just that and lined himself up. For a few wonderful minutes, he just rubbed his cock between John’s cheeks and enjoyed the sensations it produced. But both of their desires were growing and so Sherlock gently began to press his slippery cockhead against John. The head slipped in and both men moaned for the whole of Baker Street to hear. Sherlock stayed still to see what John would do until John became so desperate that he pushed himself back against Sherlock. Sherlock pushed at the same time and was quickly all the way in to John. They were both breathing heavily and Sherlock was grunting. 

Sherlock’s baritone moan alone was almost enough to push John over the edge.  
As he slowly started to move in and out of John he grunted whilst John begged for more. Sherlock pulled out and had John move on to his back where he slid back in in one single, gut wrenchingly amazing stroke. At this angle, Sherlock was able to slide his tongue back in to Johns mouth and hit his prostate with every stroke. As John felt himself get close, he slipped a finger in to Sherlock and rubbed his prostate which drew the most animalistic groan yet from Sherlock. As they fucked faster and faster the closer they each got and with each stimulating the others most sensitive spot it wasn’t long until Sherlock heaved Johns legs over his shoulders to get him in the deepest possible way and really started to go for it. He announced that he was nearly there and with a roar he stilled inside John and let go, this was all it took for John to spray all over Sherlock’s chest and his own with a scream.

They looked into each other’s eyes and panted. John had expected to feel Sherlock soften and slip out but it still felt like a rod of steel inside of him and he knew they had a long, fun filled weekend ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, check out my tumblr theshortgirlintheredcoat.tumblr.com  
> please leave comments and kudos if you can, I'm still fairly new to this and feedback would be awesome.


End file.
